


My Forever

by avaslances



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Children, Endgame Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, F/F, Parents Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avaslances/pseuds/avaslances
Summary: Six years in the future, Sara and Ava have two kids, with one more on the way and got married two years before they had their first daughter and had another two years later.
Relationships: Avalance - Relationship, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 14
Kudos: 67





	1. Lulu’s talk, Sara’s time to cry

**Author's Note:**

> To make it easier for you,  
> Sara is mommy, Ava is mama, Lulu is 4 and Zoey is 2

Sara’s eyes fluttered open,the sunlight seeping in from the window, hitting her right in the eyes, feeling Ava’s arms around her with a smile before mumbling sleepily  
“Hey pretty girl.”  
“Hey sleepyhead.” her wife responded with a chuckled, pressing a kiss to Sara’s temple.

”How long have I been out?” The shorter blonde asked as she sat herself up.

“You were up with Lulu when she came in at four in the morning, but then you crashed till 11.” Ava responded.

“You’ve been here the whole time?” Sara asked cocking her brow slightly.

“No, I was with Livy when she got up again at eight.”

“Did Zo wake up?”

“Yes Zo woke up and Livy’s been watching tv all morning, waiting for her mommy.”

“of course. my girl’s waiting for me on the couch.” Sara laughed as she slowly unraveled herself from Ava’s embrace.

“Yeah, she’s waiting for you.” Ava chuckled

“Yeah?” Sara spoke with a grin before lightly pecking Ava’s lips, and pulling away afterwards”Alright mama get up, i’m not raising these two by myself.”

“You aren’t raising them alone. but last time I checked Lance I was still pregnant and you’re more capable of doing things for the munchkins.”

”I know baby, but they love their mama!”

”But they just love you more.” Ava pouted

“They dont love me more. Lulu and I just have a stronger bond because she’s a mommy‘s girl doesn’t mean she doesn’t like you. and besides Zo loves you a lot, in fact I think she’s becoming a mama’s girl.”

“yeah?” Ava asked as she placed her hands on Sara’s shoulders, before the two made their way downstairs, Olivia smiled the second she saw Sara appear into the living room and ran over to her

”Mommy!!!” Lulu squealed, as Sara placed Lulu on her hip

”Hi baby bug!” Sara smiled kissing the side of her mini’s head.

“Mommy can we have pancakes?”

”Ask mama, baby bug.”

”I don’t like mama pancakes.” Olivia spoke, causing Ava to pout.

“Lulu bean, you know darn well that mama is a better cook than I could ever be.” Sara spoke softly as she held the four year old against her.

“Yeah, but mama never lets me help.”

”Ava, baby, is that true?” Sara asked as she walked over to

“Well yeah, but it’s only because I don’t want her to make a mess.”

“Ava she’s four, how else will she learn if there isn’t a mess?” Sara asked with a sweet little grin.

“Sometimes I’m so glad these two aren’t just living off of your habits.”

“That’d be a nice diet of Mcdonald’s and iced coffees, but it’s these threeeeee.” Sara laughed as she corrected her wife with a grin

“Oh boy oh boy, Sara baby, you’re so unhealthy it’s scary how you’re still alive.” Ava whispered before rolling her eyes playfully”Two. Baby number three isn’t here yet my love.”

“Rude, but true.” Sara laughed before lightly kissing Ava’s lips. “Do you think we’ll end up being girl mamas?”

“But I love you and our girls, always. Sara my love we have two girls already we’re girl mamas already, but if this babe decides that it’s gonna be a girl, we’ll be even more girl mamas!”

”Mommyyyyyyyyyyyyy.” The four year old mini Sara whined

“Babe, your mini me has decided you’ve been ignoring her for too long.” Ava laughed as she caressed Olivia’s hair slightly.

”Alright baby bug, what do you wanna do today?!” Sara asked with a smile.

“Hmmm can we go to the park?!!!” Livy asked with a giggle

“You know it!”Sara grinned. 

“Mama are you coming too?!” Lulu asked with puppy eyes

”Yeah, wouldn’t leave your mommy with you alone.” Ava joked, Sara let out a small gasp before whining out 

“Excuse me? do you not trust me?” Sara asked, her eyes widening at her wife’s previous statement.

”Well, I do, just don’t think I’d want to leave you alone, besides, we need a family day before the little one comes.” The Sharpe-Lance family had a way of dealing with pregnancies, one that involved not knowing the gender of the baby till it was born, sure it was often times a setback when it came to designing a nursery, but Sara and Ava had agreed that they’d paint the room a neutral color, perhaps a yellow or a turquoise color.

* * *

Sara sat herself on Olivia’s bed, the way Livy’s hair matched Sara’s, as well as their eyes, made Sara smile all the time. Sara patted the bed so that Olivia could sit down on it, which she did. Sara brushed the four year old’s hair back, before she separated the hair into two pieces, tying one off to the side so she could braid the first part. Sara learned to braid pretty quick when she had Lulu, when Lu was two, all she wanted was braids, now Sara’s the braid expert, you ask her, she’ll say she’s better than Ava, heck it might even be true. Ava can braid, but Sara’s mastered it quickly. 

“So baby girl, do you want a brother or a sister?” Sara asked her eldest daughter as she tied off the first braid, before going to start the second one.

”I want...I want..” Lulu pretended to think”None.” she finally answered, the answer causing Sara to frown

”Why none?” Sara asked, still the frown on her face.

”Because mommy, I want to stay your baby, Zo already took up my attention, I don’t want to lose it all.” The four year old cried. 

“Oh, Lulu.” Sara cooed, before pulling her daughter into a hug.”Ava baby, come here.” Sara called out for her wife, Ava appeared a few moments later spotting Sara on the bed with Olivia.

”Yes my love?” Ava asked as she stepped closer to the pair. 

“Babe, please tell Lu that no matter what, no matter how many babies we have, Lu will always be our special little princess”

”Lulu, you will always be our special princess.” Ava said, kneeling down on the ground to face the two blondes on the bed, placing her hand on the four year old’s leg. Sara smiled softly at the interaction, before getting off the bed, and walking out of the room. Ava on the other hand, even if the sudden change in Sara’s attitude confused her, she stayed with the four year old a little longer, before going to hers and Sara’s shared bedroom. 

“Sar?” Ava asked as she leaned against the doorframe, Sara looked up from the bed, tears rolling down her face, as she sniffled, Ava frowned at the sight of her wife looking ever so vulnerable in the light. 

“Sara...” Ava whispered, as she went to sit next to the smaller blonde.”Baby what’s wrong?” Ava asked as she ran her fingers through Sara’s hair. 

“It’s Lulu, she said she’s scared we’ll replace her with this new baby, I feel bad, we never asked her how she felt, she said..” Sara stopped to choke out a sob. Ava just rubbed Sara’s back lightly”She said Zo already took up all her attention, my poor baby, we never asked her how she was feeling, I feel this is all my fault.” Sara couldn’t help but cry more than she’d wanted to over this, sure she was an assassin in a past life, but now she was a mom, and that made her overly emotional. 

“Baby..” Ava cooed, running her fingers through Sara’s hair again.”Don’t take this onto yourself, she’s just scared of something that would never happen, Lu was our first baby, our first babygirl, nothing and no one could replace her.” Ava whispered pressing a kiss to Sara’s head. 

Sara leaned herself into Ava’s embrace, some tears still fell from her cheeks, but she’d managed to smile a little bit hearing her wife. 

“I know, it’s just the poor girl feels she’s lost us, how can we make it up to her?” 

“We can take her on a Lulu, mommy and mama date?” Ava suggested, kissing the side of Sara’s head.

”I think she’d like that very much. “ Sara grinned”I know I would, I just feel bad for her, you know, she’s four, and she shares a birthday with her sister.”

”They don’t share a birthday, they’re a day and two years apart.” Ava sighed. 

“Still, she probably just wants us to herself sometimes, like it used to be.” Sara chuckled. 


	2. mommy, mama, lulu date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date with Lulu, also Sara being a big child.  
> Or where Sara and Ava bring Olivia out for a date, and Sara runs into a old “friend”

Sara appeared in Lulu’s doorway with a smile

”Hey there princess! You ready to go to the park for a mommy-mama and Lu date??” Sara asked watching the four year old’s face light up 

“Yeah!” Lulu giggled as she ran over to Sara, Sara placing her on her hip almost immediately 

“Awesome! Mama’s gonna drop off Zo with Ray.”   
“She not coming?” Lu asked, tilting her head 

“No baby bug, it’s a you mama and me day, cause mama and i felt bad about the way you were feeling about this new baby.” Sara said, kissing the little girl’s head. Olivia giggled once more, hugging her mom

“Thank you mommy!” The four year smiled, holding on to Sara. Sara just smiled and kissed Lulu’s head.

”Of course baby.” Sara held onto the little girl a little while longer, before she walked over to the closet.“what you wanna wear princess?” Sara asked as she watched Lulu point to a jumper. Sara took the jumper from the the hanger and placed it on the bed, before she placed Olivia on the ground. “Get dressed, and meet mama and I downstairs.” Olivia smiled as she watched her mom walk out the room, before she changed into the blue jumper. Sara made her way back to hers and Ava’s room, pressing a kiss to Ava’s cheek. 

“How is she?” Ava asked with a smile 

“Excited.” Sara grinned

”Mommyyyyyyy I’m ready!” Olivia giggled 

“Alrighty girly!” Sara smiled as she met Lulu downstairs and picked her up again.”Babe, get your cute ass down here so we can get the day started.”Sara spoke from the bottom of the stairs, before smirking when she saw Ava.

”My cute ass huh?” Ava laughed. 

“Yep.” Sara smirked, Ava just rolled her eyes at her wife’s answer. 

* * *

Once they dropped Zoey off at Ray’s, Sara looked back at the four year old in the booster seat. “Where you wanna go first?!”Sara asked excitedly, her tone matching a child’s at christmas. Ava chuckled at her wife’s excitement before smiling, and squeezing Sara’s thigh.

”Ice cream!” Lulu piped up

”Whatcha say mama, you want ice cream?” Sara asked glancing at Ava with puppy eyes.

“When you do those puppy eyes, I can’t say no. Sometimes I wonder if I have three kids.” Ava laughed. 

“Perhaps?” Sara grinned. Ava just nodded as she drove to the nearest ice cream shop. 

“What flavour do you want Lulubean?” Ava asked looking at Saras mini through the rearview mirror. 

“Cookie dough!!!” Lulu giggled

”What about you,my love?” Ava asked again

“Mint, but babe, don’t you think I should have an ice cream named after me?” Sara asked

”Umm.” Ava laughed.”Like you Sara Lance or you White Canary?”   
“White Canary duh” 

“Do you deserve it?”

”Well yeah, I died, of course I do.”

”Babe, really?” Ava asked

“I’m kidding, kinda. I just want to feel special, Ollie had a coffee named after him!” 

“Awh, baby you are special.” Ava smiled. Lulu just looked confused at the two women in the front seat.

”Mama, what does mommy mean she died? Is she leaving me?” Lulu whimpered

”Oh Lu..” Sara whispered”I’m not leaving you, promised. Years ago I wasn’t as lucky, but then I had you, and I was extremely lucky, Lulu.” The smaller blonde spoke down to her daughter. 

Ava pulled into a parking spot, and parked the car, once the car stopped Sara got out the car and went to get Lulu from the back. Sara opened the door to the back of the car, and unbuckled Olivia, before placing her on her hip. 

“Mommy, when we get there, tell me a story!” Lulu giggled 

“Magic word?” Sara asked the second she noticed Ava glare at her

”I love you?” Lulu asked with a giggle 

“Not the one I was looking for, but you’re sweet so I’ll take it.”Sara chuckled as she walked into the ice cream store.

”Hi, what can I get you?” A voice, all so familiar to Sara made her snap out of her smiley phase and her face go dead cold. 

“I-uh.” Sara stuttered out, Ava almost taken aback by the way Sara reacted, walked up behind her, and kissed the side of her head

”Babe, go outside with Lu, I’ve got it.” Ava said, not even bothering to ask why Sara reacted the way she did.

”No, it’s okay, I’ve got it.” Sara smiled over at Ava”Wanna take Livy outside?” Sara added on to her last statement. Ava didn’t answer, she just took Lulu from Sara’s hip, Sara smiled as she watched the two leave the store, before taking a deep breath and turning her attention back to the voice.

“Nyssa.” Sara spoke softly, she didn’t want to smile, but hearing Nyssa’s voice had surprised her, she didn’t know Nyssa was in Star City or even working. 

“Hi beloved, you seem happy.” Nyssa shot Sara smile. 

“I am.” Sara responded almost immediately, still avoiding making eye contact with the raven haired girl. 

“Didn’t picture you as the mom type of woman.” The raven girl chuckled.

”Neither did I, I never even thought I’d settle down, but then I met Ava, she’s so perfect, and you know she loves me for me.” Sara smiled. 

“How long have you two been together?” Nyssa asked

”Together for nine, married for six.” Sara grinned, not even noticing Ava slip back into the store.

“You’re married?” Nyssa choked out. 

“I-“ Sara started before Ava interrupted her

”She is, babe, are you actually gonna order the ice cream or start conversation?” Ava asked with a chuckle 

“Sorry, yes, gimmie my girl first, I want her to meet Nyssa.”Sara grinned holding her arms out for Lulu, Ava gave Olivia to Sara, her brow raising hearing Sara.

”Wait Nyssa as in...your ex?” Ava whispered into Sara’s ear, Sara just chuckled

”Don’t worry you’re still my one and only.” Sara joked.”Anyways, Lu this is mommy’s friend Nyssa.” Sara smiled down at the girl on her hip. 

“You’re pretty.” Lulu smiled at Nyssa

“Thank you nugget, so are you, I see you take after your mommy.” Nyssa chuckled. Sara blushed slightly.

”Anyways, she’ll take a kid sized cookie dough, and I’ll take a mint, regular size.” Sara smiled”My love you taking anything?” Sara asked as she shifted her attention to her wife.

”Well, apparently the baby’s craving peanut butter.” Ava laughed.

”Well I see the baby has good tastes.” Sara laughed.”And she’ll take a regular sized peanut butter.”   
“Perfect, that’ll be 8$” Nyssa said softly. Sara took out her card, and paid for the ice creams. Putting Lulu down besides her, Sara smiled once more at Nyssa, before grabbing one of the ice creams and handing it to Ava, before grabbing the last two cones and leaving the store. 

“Why’d you freeze up like that?” Ava asked as the three of them sat down

”I just didn’t expect it, last time I saw her was at Ollie’s funeral, so you know it surprised me that she’s still here seven years later.” Sara shrugged, Ava just nodded and grabbed Sara’s hand. 

“Well, she seems sweet, she should come over one day, as long as she doesn’t you know, flirt with you, when I’m there.” Ava chuckled. 

“I’d like that, I’ll go get her number before we leave.” Sara smiled. 

“Mommy, who’s Ollie?” The four year old asked”Sounds like my name.” Lulu giggled. 

“Well, Ollie, was my friend, he was a really cool guy, his name was Oliver Queen and when I had you, I decided to name you after him, because he was special to a lot of people, he was a hero.” Sara smiled, trying to blink back her tears.”Sometimes I see him in your eyes, or your personality.” 

“You do?” Olivia giggled.

“Mhm, you’re a lot like him, I don’t know why and I don’t know how, you’re just a lot like him.” Sara laughed. 

“Well, maybe she’s a mini Ollie in the making.” Ava laughed. 

“Maybe she is. Just don’t let her become the green arrow.” Sara chuckled, kissing Lulu’s head. 

“I’ve heard of the green arrow!” Lulu smiled.

”Let’s go to the park, so you can get your ice cream energy out!” Ava smiled, Lulu almost jumping out of her chair immediately.

”I’ll meet you there, I’ll go get Nyssa’s number.” Sara said, Ava nodded, and held Olivia’s hand. Sara went back into the store

“Nyssa, hey, Ava and I were wondering if you’d want to come over for dinner one day.” Sara smiled.

”I wouldn’t want to intrude.”Nyssa said 

“You wouldn’t, besides, I’m sure Lu and Zoey would love to meet you.” Sara grinned. 

“Well I’ve met Lu.” Nyssa laughed.

”Here’s my number.” Sara said as she handed a paper.Nyssa took the paper and smiled. 

“Thank you.” The raven haired girl smiled. Sara nodded and left the store, to meet Ava and Olivia at the park across the street. 

“She agreed.” Sara smiled as she sat down next to her wife.

”She did?” Ava smiled

”Yep.” Sara chuckled as she leaned her head down on Ava’s shoulder.”Thanks for today Aves.” 

“Of course, Sara.” Ava smiled as she kissed Sara’s head. 

* * *

Once the three got home from the park, Sara made some popcorn so they could watch a movie,Ray called saying Zoey was spending the night.Sara sat down on the couch besides Ava, and Lulu sat besides Sara, resting her head on Sara’s lap. 

“I love you mommy.” Lulu smiled. 

“I love you too princess.” Sara spoke with a smile. Sara really needed this day, to spend time with Lu, sure she loved Zoey, but sometimes she has to spend one on one time with one of them. It was halfway through the movie that Lulu fell asleep on Sara’s lap, which made Sara smile. Around an hour into the movie, Sara herself ended up falling asleep, Ava smiling at the two, Olivia really did take after Sara in every way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you guys be interested in a flashback chapter with Olivia as a baby, and Sara and Ava trying to figure out motherhood?


	3. One very emotional Sara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Sara try to figure out how to deal with a nine month old baby, spoiler, Sara’s tired and cries over their daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback chapter with one quite emotional Sara Lance

Sara paced around the room holding the little girl on her, a small whine escaping her lips 

“Come onnnnnnnnn babygirl go back to sleep.” Sara whined”Mommy just wants to sleep.” The blonde just held the mini against her, coddling her, holding her, whatever it was, she just wanted her baby to sleep. You’d think after almost a year of having her baby, she’d be used to the no sleep, but now with the little one teething, she was up all night again. 

“Come on Lulu, mommy needs you to stop fussing, she needs you to go back to sleep because she wants to sleep!” she whined. 

“Sara, I can take her, let you sleep, you’ve been up for days, it’s only fair that you get some sleep.”Sara turned around to face the voice, her eyes, clearly exhausted

“Ava..” Sara whispered”I told you to go back to sleep.” Sara might be stubborn, and even now, her sleep deprived self was so set on wining this battle, even if she knew she’d hand over the baby to Ava. 

“Sara, give me Lu, you can go sleep.”Ava smiled, as she stepped closer towards the mother, Sara not letting go of her baby, the baby still fussing, over what? That was unknown, she just held her little girl for another few seconds before kissing her head,and giving the fussy nine month old to Ava.

“Come back to bed after?” Sara asked as she left the nursery

“If she manages to calm down, yeah.” The other blonde smiled 

“If she doesn’t, bring her back to bed with you.” Sara grinned, before exiting the room completely. 

Sara didn’t take long to fall asleep, even if she tried to deny it when her wife came back with their daughter in her arms. She knew she was asleep, the way her breath escaped her mouth, and the way her chest moved, she knew she was sleeping, but the second Ava put Lulu down on the bed, she crawled over to Sara and laid down beside her, babbling into Sara’s ear. Sara smiled at the sound, despite being half asleep, she took hold of her mini, and held her in her arms again. Lulu on the other hand didn’t like the fact that Sara was trying to sleep, she started poking at her and even laughing for no apparent reason. In Saras mind, the fussy infant wasn’t fussy anymore.Sara eyes fell and she was out yet again, but the sleep didn’t last, Lulu decided to crawl onto Sara to try to jump on her, although only being 9 months, she was climbing fast. Sara’s body jolted awake,Ava leaned over to grab the baby before kissing Sara’s head. 

“Sorry, she just really like her mommy.” 

“It’s okay, just maybe don’t let her climb on me because I’d like to sleep.” Sara whispered, as the older blonde nodded before she leaned down to give Sara a kiss which she returned. Despite one of her favorite things, which was being a mom, she just wanted to sleep again, especially because it was four in the morning. 

* * *

The next time Sara woke up, she rolled over to find the bed empty so she figured her two favorite people were awake, she made her way down the hall to check if Lulu was in her crib, she was not. So Sara made her way to the kitchen. Sara stopped in the doorway of the kitchen and leaned against the doorframe looking at the two, Lulu was the first to notice Sara squealing

“Hi Lu” Sara cooed as she walked over to her and picked her up, placing the little girl on her hip. Ava smiled at the way Sara interacted with Lulu before kissing the side of Sara’s head. 

“And you were scared to be a mom”

“Well, with my past, yeah, I was scared, but she’s the best thing that ever happened to me, along with you.”Sara smiled. Even if the nine month old didn’t understand much of life, Sara was happy to be the one that would show her the ropes, along with Ava. Really she loved Olivia more than anything and it showed. The way she looked at her, the way she’d talk about her, the way she held her. 

* * *

Lulu grew up fast, Sara still can’t believe she’s 9 months, there was no way that her little girl was nine months old. Her sleep deprivation was still pretty present, even if Lu slept through the night most nights, Sara is someone who needs sleep desperately. She was laying on the couch half asleep but listening to Ava talk to Olivia. 

“Where’s mommy?” Ava cooed as she held the little girl 

“Mommy.” The nine month old babbled out, pointing to Sara who immediately shot up from the couch, tears overcoming her eyes. 

“Did she just?” Sara choked out. 

“I think she did.” Ava smiled, Sara just choked out another sob 

“Ha, I win.” Sara grinned, sticking her tongue out at Ava. 

“Miss Lance.” Gideon’s voice interrupted the moment, from their ceiling, they asked Ray to install another Gideon in their home when they moved. 

“Sup Gid?” Sara asked

”I have reason to believe your child is a genius. Most babies don’t even say mommy till about a year, usually their first word is mama or something easy to get out.” The AI continued, the smile on Sara’s face just widened. 

“I’m the favorite.” She insisted

”Really? Who calmed her down after you failed?” Ava asked 

“You, but usually all she wants is her mommy.”Sara spoke again

”That is true, but back on the subject of our kid being a genius.” Ava smiled. 

“She’s smart like her mama.” Sara grinned

”And stubborn like her mommy.” Ava laughed. 

“I guess sooooo.” The smaller blonde giggled

”Mommy.” The nine month old babbled out again, Sara’s eyes widened at the sound and let tears over come her again

”She said it again.” The smaller blonde cried. 

“Sara, you’re sleep deprived, get some rest.” Ava frowned. Sara just shook her head and went to hold Olivia. 

“Who’s a mommy’s girl?” Sara cooed”You are!” She giggled as she peppered Lulu’s face with kisses, causing the little one in her arms to giggle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but the next one is back to where chapter 2 left off


	4. Dinner with Nyssa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s dinner time at the Lance house, only Nyssa’s along for the ride

Sara’s eyes darted for the two year old heading towards the table, glancing at Nyssa with a sigh and walking over to her.

”Zoey no! We don’t climb tables.” Sara spoke, sharply than she wanted to. 

“But Lulu does it!” The smaller version of Ava whined 

“Zoey.” Sara retorted”Off.” She sighed as she walked out of the dining room into the kitchen to grab the pizza, which Sara made herself(very proudly). 

”No.” Zoey whined out 

“Zo, I’d listen to Sara if I were you.” Nyssa interjected 

“But!” Zoey whimpered, Ava appearing in the dinning room, holding a very sleepy Olivia in her arms. 

“Zozo, off please, Lulu’s sleeping, and mommy and I don’t need this. Thank you Nyssa.” Ava smiled warmly at the raven haired woman, who returned the smile. The second Zoey heard Ava’s voice, she got off the table with a pout

”Sorry mama.” The girl frowned.

”Next time listen to mommy.” Ava sighed as she carefully placed her hand on Zoeys shoulder. 

“Lu’s asleep?” Sara asked as she stepped back into the dining room, setting the pizza on the table. 

“Think she has a cold, she’s been very cuddly today.” Ava frowned, Nyssa looked up almost immediately 

“I can go if you want me to, if she’s sick she can rest.”   
“No, no it’s okay, Lulu asked if mommy’s pretty friend could stay even if she was sick or sleepy.” Ava smiled, Sara stood in the corner of the room, a small grin on her face

”She called Nyssa pretty?” Sara asked with a chuckle

”Beloved, I think your child really takes after you.” Nyssa smiled back 

“Well she isn’t wrong, you’re still very pretty, and besides, I birthed her, she’s my little bestie.” Sara giggled, just as Sara finished that sentence the head of a very sleepy Lulu rose from Ava’s shoulder

”Hey sleepyhead.” Ava whispered pressing a sweet kiss to the girl’s forehead

”Hi mama.” The four year old spoke, her voice sounded almost gone which made Sara frown.

”Oh my poor baby, I didn’t know you were sick Lu.” Sara whispered as she walked over to the four year old”My poor girl.”Sara frowned. 

“Mama.” Lulu whispered leaning her head on Ava’s shoulder again.

”Yeah?” Ava cooed, rocking the four year old. 

“I’m sleepy.” Lulu mumbled 

“I know babygirl, I know, but you gotta eat.” Ava frowned

”But I’m not hungry.” 

“Livy, just eat a little bit, please?” Ava asked pouting”For me?” 

“Okay.” Lulu smiled.”What we havin?” The girl mumbled.

”Mommy made pizza.” Ava whispered 

“Mommy made it?” Lulu asked with a giggle”Uh oh.” 

“Uh oh’s right Livylou” Ava laughed 

“Hey, I can cook!” Sara insisted poking Ava lightly 

“Babe, I know, but usually it isn’t the most edible!” Ava chuckled 

“True, but hey you try cooking when you’ve had someone make food for you for over five years! Gid you’re a goddess, your food is amazing!” Sara spoke glancing up at the ceiling 

“Thank you, captain” Giden responded, a smile crossing Sara’s lips. 

“You’re very welcome, Gid.”   
“Alright, you have a point” Ava chuckled 

“Soooo go try it’s good, I promise!” Sara chuckled 

“Why didn’t mommy order instead?” The sleepy child muttered.

”Livy!” Sara gasped when she heard her daughter”Whatever happened to my Livylou being by my side?” 

“Mama’s my buddy!” The sick girl giggled 

“Mama?!” Sara whined”What happened to mommy?!” 

“Mama gives better cuddles!” Lulu giggled once more, Sara just eyed her mini with a pout

”Babe, you got your wish!” Sara teased 

“Yeah, I like having the mommy’s girl by my side.”

”I love you mama.” Lulu smiled 

“I love you princess.” Ava chuckled as she rubbed Livy’s back. Sara just stood there smiling at the two 

“Mine.” She mumbled 

“Beloved, I’m glad you moved on, Olivia seems like a great kid, she seems to get lots from you.” Nyssa said as she walked over to the smaller blonde. 

“She is. I love her so so much. I love all three of them so much.” Sara shrugged. 

“Mama,after I eat, can you put me to bed?” The sleepy four year old asked leaning her head back on Ava’s shoulder

”Of course sweet girl.” Ava smiled as she kissed Lulu’s head. Ava made her way to the table, sitting besides Zoey,and across from Sara. Sara sat besides Nyssa, usually Lulu would sit in the empty chair besides Nyssa, which is usually Lu’s spot, but since she was sick, Ava kept Lulu on her lap. Ava picked up a slice of the pizza, before taking a bite, humming softly once she bit into the pizza, Sara just sat there watching her with a grin. 

“Babe, this is actually SO good!” Ava chuckled, before taking another bite. Sara smiled before picking up a piece and handing it to Nyssa. Considering Nyssa never had the pleasure of trying Sara’s other foods, she took a liking to the blonde’s abilities.

”Beloved, I thought Ava said you couldn’t cook.” Nyssa spoke, once she finished her slice, Sara just glared at Ava before smiling over at the brunette 

“Clearly, she’s wrong, because I think this pizza is the bomb. Zo, what do you think?” Sara smiled over at the two year old across from Nyssa. 

“I like it mommy, it tastes better than mama’s pizza from last friday!” Zoey giggled, Sara just grinned. 

“Thank you lovebug.” Sara chuckled softly at Zoey’s statement, as she looked over at Ava who was holding a piece in front of Lulu

”Just take one bite, and if you don’t like it, you don’t have to finish it.” Cooed the older blonde. Getting Lulu to eat got harder as she grew, Lulu became very fussy about what foods she ate, and the specific ones she wanted, but to Sara(and Ava)‘s surprise, Lu took a bite of the pizza, although she refused to hold it, it made Sara smile. 

“Good job Livylou!” Ava smiled, as she kissed the girl’s head. 

“It’s good.” Lulu whispered, finishing it off.

“Alright, I’m getting this little monkey to bed.” Ava spoke, as she placed Lulu back on her hip to go to her bedroom. Sara nodded before looking over at Zoey

”Zo, I’m bringing you upstairs to get ready, but I need you to be quiet because Lulu’s sick, okay?” Sara spoke, walking over to the two year old.

”Can Nyssa come upstairs?” Zoey asked as Sara lifted her up. Zoey seemed to have gotten quite attached to Nyssa since the second the raven haired girl appeared in the doorway, maybe it was because Nyssa told Zoey stories about Sara, or because she just felt close to her.

“Whatcha say, Nys you wanna come?” Sara smiled.

”Why not!” Nyssa chuckled as she stood up, pushing her chair back and starting to pick up the plates from dinner

”Nyssa, I’ll take care of it when we’re back down, you’re the guest.” Sara spoke when she noticed Nyssa

”And you’re the mother of two, let me help.” Nyssa insisted, Sara knew there was no way she’d win, so she just nodded. Once Nyssa put the plates in the sink, she went upstairs with Zoey and Sara. Zoey’s room was a beautiful yellow color, butterflies painted over the yellow, and a “Z” painted on the wall next to the bed, the girl still slept in a crib, but the room itself was a mess. Ava hated how messy it was, she’d try to clean it but Zoey would mess it up two seconds later. Nyssa enjoyed the room, it was very lively. Sara went to grab so pjs for Zoey, and her toothbrush, they'd recently started brushing Zoey’s teeth since she had a full set of them. Sara went into the bathroom, to change and brush Zoey’s teeth and hair, before emerging from the bathroom, and setting the girl into her crib.

”Nighty night, pretty girl.” Sara whispered as she placed one final kiss to Zoey’s head. Nyssa smiled from the doorway as she watched her former lover, interact with her daughter.

Meanwhile while Nyssa and Sara were putting Zoey to bed, Ava was sitting on Lulu’s bed, cuddling the sick girl, playing with her hair, kissing the four year old’s head, whatever you want to call it. Lulu was asleep on Ava yet again, so Ava tucked the girl in bed, and rubbed her back a little while longer. 

“Night my Livylou.” Ava smiled, as she stood up, pulling the covers up to Lulu’s chin. Now even if the mother tried to leave, and the sick four year old was sleeping, Ava didn’t want to leave her just yet, so she sat in one of the chairs in the bedroom, with a book. 

Now, Sara and Nyssa were back downstairs, talking as Sara cleaned the dishes.

”The names you chose for them are beautiful.” Nyssa spoke, as Sara scrubbed some dishes. 

“Thank you, actually Ava came up with Zoey, I chose Olivia as a remembrance to Ollie.” Sara sighed.

”Well it’s still a beautiful name, do they have middle names?” The raven haired girl asked

”Olivia’s is Laurel, you can guess why, and Zoey’s is Quinn.” Sara smiled. 

“Was Quinn chosen for your father?” Nyssa asked.

”Partly, but also because Ava and I really liked it.” Sara chuckled

”What about your next baby, do you have names picked out?” Nyssa asked, Sara just grinned 

“Ava and I do like the unisex names Parker and Blake, so we’re thinking of using either of those. Another name she really likes is Paisley, I’m not a big fan, I personally prefer Riley because if the nickname Riri.” Sara laughed, Nyssa smiled softly before nodding.

”Either way, which ever name you choose, It’ll be beautiful.” Nyssa grinned.”I’ve loved having dinner, but I do think I should get going, Lulu is sick and I’d rather not get her cold.” The raven haired girl chuckled, Sara nodded and pulled Nyssa into a hug.

”Well thanks for coming.” Sara smiled, still holding onto Nyssa. 

“You’re welcome beloved, we should do it again, next time at my place.” Nyssa spoke, Sara nodded before walking Nyssa to the door. Once Nyssa left, Sara made her way upstairs to Lulu’s room, unlike Zoey’s room, Lulu’s was a light turquoise, with a big girl bed, and the name Lulu painted on the wall, it was also quite neat for a four year old’s room, organized too. When Sara’s eyes fell upon Ava she just smiled, her wife had fallen asleep on the chair, Sara walked over to kiss Lulu goodnight, before kissing Ava’s head.

“Is Nyssa gone?” Ava asked once she felt Sara kiss her head. 

“Mhm, so come on sleepyhead, you must be tired from being up at four am from Lulu’s nightmare.” Sara whispered, as she held her hand out to her wife, which Ava easily accepted. The couple went to their bedroom, and changed into night clothes, before cuddling. They could say despite Lulu getting sick, the dinner was a success. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Ava and Sara will end up naming the new baby?


	5. Mama’s time with the girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara leaves on a girl trip, Lulu confesses something to Ava

Sara packed the rest of stuff in the car, leaving the van with Ava.  
“Is that it babe?” Ava asked as she watched her wife pack the car, even if Sara was only gone for four days, she packed a lot, when Felicity first brought up the idea of a girls trip, Sara declined almost immediately, but when she got to talking to Ava about it, Ava told her to go, in which she called Felicity and told her she’d be going after all. Sara closed the back of the car, and smiled brightly at her wife.

“Don’t tell Livylou I’m leaving till I’m out of the house.” The smaller blonde laughed, Ava just nodded, both of their kids were asleep, it was merely 8:30 pm, but Ava and Sara had a tight sleep schedule for the girls.  
“I won’t, promise you’ll call when you get there?” Ava asked, cupping Sara’s cheeks and pulling her into a kiss.

“Promised.” Sara spoke once she pulled away from the kiss. Ava just kept her hands on the smaller blonde’s cheeks, before sighing

”Guess you should get doing, Felicity doesn’t do well with waiting, if Nora shows up this weekend tell her I say hi, and wish I could give her a big hug.” Ava smiled when she backed away from Sara. Sara just nodded

”I love you, and I will don’t worry.” Even if Nora and Ava were closer, because of the situation of their two girls and Ava’s pregnancy, Sara decided to go alone, the couple knew better than to leave the girls with a babysitter, one they trusted enough for four days. Sara got in the car, smiling at Ava once more before driving off.

* * *

Ava fell asleep pretty quickly, without Sara there to hold her, but her sleep was interrupted at 7:00 am when a little girl jumped onto the bed and cuddled into her. Ava knew exactly who the cuddler was, Lulu. She knew because of the height, the way the girl jumped on the bed, the fact that she was out of bed proved her point, Zoey still hasn’t gotten out of bed herself. However the biggest giveaway was how the girl asked when she noticed the empty spot besides Ava.

”Where’s mommy?” The petite blonde asked.

“Mommy‘s on a trip” Ava spoke sleepily

“She didn’t say bye to me.” Lulu whimpered

“I know princess, but she had to go, she promised she’d call every night till she gets back to say good night.” Ava smiled as she held the four year old in her arms. Lulu just nodded before sighing

“Is mommy mad at me?” The four year old asked, Ava’s eyes opened the second she heard her daughter before shaking her head

”No, baby, no, she’s not mad at you, I promise, she’s just out with her friends, she’ll back in a few days.” Ava frowned, Lulu just shrugged in her mother’s arms before sighing

”Then why didn’t she say goodbye?”  
“Because, she knows that if she tried to leave when you were still awake you’d beg her to stay.”Ava chuckled, rolling over to grab her phone that had started ringing when she answered the four year old”Speak of the devil.” Ava chuckled as she slid her finger across the screen to answer the facetime call

”Did I wake you?” A now slightly worried Sara frowned from the phone in her wife’s hand, seeing as Ava was still in bed, before Ava shook her head.

“No, I was woken up by a little devil.” Ava joked softly, as Sara chuckled

”Lemme see my girl!” Sara smiled on her end of the phone, placing the phone upwards. Ava nodded at Sara’s request before giving the phone to Lulu.

”Mommy!!!!” The four year old giggled once she saw Sara’s face.

“Hiya princess, auntie Felicity and I are on a girl’s trip, so be good for mama for me, give her loads of kisses.” Sara grinned.

“Okay, but call me after!” Lulu frowned

“I will sweet girl, be nice to mama and Zo while I’m away, when I’m back you can go back to being same old troublemaker Lu.” Sara joked

“Okay, bye mommy.” Lulu smiled

“Bye Livylou, put mama back on the phone please.” Sara asked as she watched the phone being passed back to Ava, Ava stood up from the bed once the phone was handed to her

“How was the drive?”

“Felicity talked the whole way, Nora slept in the back, and Mia fell asleep when we got there.” Sara chuckled

“Sounds like Felicity, what about Nyssa?” Ava smiled

“Nyssa was being flirty the whole way, it was sweet.”

”Who was she flirting with?” Ava asked with a grin

“Felicity?” Sara grinned”But I gotta go breakfast is apparently ready, I love you.”

“I love you.” Ava chuckled before hanging up and placing her phone back on the bedside table to get out of bed.”Alrighty Livylou, let’s go wake up Zo and you can help me make pancakes!” Ava grinned

“I can help you?!” Lulu giggled

”Yep, so let’s go little miss mini Sara.”Ava smiled, Lulu grinned and held onto Ava, as the older blonde walked into Zoey’s room”Hey Zozo, wake up, we have a special day planned!” Ava cooed. Zoey shot up the second she hears Ava and smiled

“Hi mama!” Zoey giggled

“Hey my girly, let’s get going, mommy’s out for a few days so I have surprises planned.” Ava smiled, as she moved Lulu to her hip to pick up Zoey and place her on her other hip.

Ava placed Lulu up on the counter as she got the stuff out for pancakes.

”Alright Lu, you ready to make some delicious pancakes, you can rub it in mommy’s face.” Ava giggled, as she handed Lulu a cup of flour, which Lu messily poured into the bowl, while getting some on the counter.

“Sorry mama.” Lulu pouted

”It’s okay princess, I’ll clean it.” Ava sighed, as she cleaned up the flour, handing Lu another ingredient. Once successfully finishing the pancakes, with little messes here and there, Ava cooked them, letting the girls watch tv while they eat.

* * *

  
After breakfast, Ava braided Lulu’s hair, dressing her in a sweet pink dress, and some little running shoes. Meanwhile for Zoey she tied her hair into pigtails, and the same jumper Lulu had but in a smaller size, and some pink shoes. Occasionally receiving a few texts from Sara, quite romantic sappy ones that made her laugh, Sara was never the type to be sappy, but these ones made her smile, her favorite one.

‘Hey my love, I miss you, call me? I have news and a surprise ;)’

Ava just grinned at the text before calling her wife.Sara enjoyed the fact that Ava called, grinning when she heard Ava’s voice.

* * *

The first day without Sara exhausted her, running around not one, but two wild little kids, sure she’d done it before, but never pregnant. Ava placed Lulu in the bed, stroking the little girl’s head.

“Lu, don’t tell mommy you’re in here, but while you’re here come cuddle me.” Ava grinned, Lulu just nodded and cuddled into Ava, drifting off to sleep while holding her mama. Ava’s favorite part of the day was spending the day with the mommy’s girl. She loved how cuddly Lu was without Sara around, even if she was just as cuddly with Sara around. Surely, Lu missed Sara, she enjoyed getting the attention she’d always wanted from Ava, even if Zoey was still there, she felt like all she needed was Ava’s attention. Falling asleep was easier with Ava around and she didn’t wake up or have any nightmares, she didn’t know if it was because she was near Ava or if she just felt safe. Lulu woke up around 8:30, still holding onto Ava. Ava smiled when she noticed the mini Sara was still holding onto her, kissing her head.

”Hey bean, mommy’s calling, wanna say hi?” Ava asked with a smile

”Not now.” The sleepy four year old mumbled into Ava’s side.

“Alright.” Ava smiled, before turning over to the phone on her nightstand”Sorry baby, you’re little girl said she’s too tired.” She smirked.

“Ava Lance, what have you done to my mini?” Sara laughed.

“Nothinggggg, I just cuddled her aaaaaaall night.”

“I hate you.” Sara said sarcastically”Kidding, I love you, but those are my cuddles!”

”Not anymore, she’s warming up to me.” Ava smirked.

“Pardon? Miss Lance wipe that smirk off your face.” Sara sighed.

“Never.” Ava giggled as she heard Zoey start talking through the monitor.”Bye, gotta go Zoey’s awake.”

“Alright, bye babe.” Sara smiled before hanging up.

Ava rolled out of bed, taking Lu with her, and kissing her head, walking into Zoey’s room and taking her out of bed, and placing Zoey on the floor.

“Morning Zo.” Ava smiled.

“Good morning mama!” Zoey giggled, as she ran downstairs, Ava followed with Lulu in her arms.

* * *

Once Lulu woke up officially, Ava sat her down on her lap.

”Livylou, I want to know something.” Ava cooed

“What is it mama?” Lulu asked with a shrug.

“I wanna know, why are you so jealous of this new baby?”

”I don’t want to be forgotten, mama, you don’t ever pay that much attention to me, that’s why mommy’s my favorite, she gives me attention.” Lulu shrugged

“Oh, Livy, I’m sorry you feel that way, I try to give you attention but I thought you didn’t like me.” Ava frowned.

“That’s not true, I love you mama, always.” Lulu frowned. The two just hugged each other, Ava completely shocked by what Lulu just admitted before kissing her head, she knew that all she’d want to do is to hold her first baby, but she had to tell Sara, it broke her heart that Lulu thought that. Poor girl, Ava couldn’t believe what she’d just discovered.


	6. Ava tells Sara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava tells Sara what Lulu told her while she was away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a few flashbacks, the flashbacks will be in italic

_Sara’s eyes scanned her body in the mirror, her hands cupping the little bump that was forming, she was around five months along, she was very much certain that she and Ava were having a girl, although Ava wasn’t on the same page, she didn’t care what they had._

_“Babe, I’m telling you she’s a she.” Sara spoke as she caressed the bump, Ava appeared behind the smaller blonde and kissed her shoulder._

_“No, he’s a he.” Ava insisted_

_“Noooooo, she’s a she, and her name is Olivia.” The pregnant blonde retorted._

_“I like Zoey better.” Ava responded back_

_“No, if she’s a she, which she IS, we’re naming her Olivia after Ollie.” Sara pouted_

_“We’ll talk about it.” Ava laughed”You don’t want to name your first girl after Laurel?” The taller blonde asked, raising a brow._

_“Well yes, but Olivia Laurel sounds better than Laurel Olivia, and besides Olivia has cuter nicknames, Oli being one of them.” Sara argued._

Ava’s eyes fluttered open, Sara’s arms around her waist, a smile on her lips. Ava couldn’t remember Sara being there when she went to sleep, so she guessed Sara arrived later at night when she was already asleep. 

“Hey, you sleep okay?” Sara asked with a sweet whisper, Ava just nodded, as she cuddled into Sara’s chest.”You woke up crying in the middle of the night, I don’t know why, but all you kept repeating was ‘My Lu, I’m sorry.’ did you have a nightmare?” Sara asked with a frown, Ava cuddled herself into Sara’s chest again

”Yeah, Lulu told me something and I can’t get it out of my head.” Ava frowned 

“Talk to me babe.” Sara pouted as she caressed Ava’s bump. 

“Well, when you were on the trip, Lu admitted that you’re her favorite because you give her attention. She thinks I don’t give her attention and that I only love Zo.” Ava sighed 

“Don’t be silly, yeah I give her attention, but you’re busy, you have a job, I don’t. Well I don’t have a paying job.” Sara laughed, wrapping her arms around Ava as she pressed a few light kisses to her wife’s neck. 

“Yeah, but she thinks I don’t love her!” Ava cried”I’m a terrible mother” 

”No. Never.” Sara pouted, kissing the side of Ava’s head.”Lu is very self conscious, she gets that from me.” 

“She gets everything from you, you silly goose.” Ava laughed, Sara just rolled her eyes as she shut her eyes slowly letting the sleepiness take over again. 

_“Babe, do I look fat?” Sara asked, as she eyed herself in the mirror glancing at Ava._

_“No, you look beautiful, and you’re carrying our baby which means you’re gaining the weight.”Ava frowned, wrapping her arms around her wife.”Besides, she needs to grow.”_

_”Ava Lance, did you?” Sara asked with a gasp”did you just agree with me_ _?!!!” The smaller blonde’s excitement sounding like a child on christmas. Ava just buried her head into Sara’s neck.”Don’t be shy miss Lance, tell me, did you agree with me?”The smaller blonde asked with a smirk. Ava buried her head into Sara’s neck mumbling_

_”YesIdid.” Ava whispered into her wife’s neck_

_“Hmm? I can’t hear you.”  
“I said yes I did” Ava frowned. _

_“So you agreed? Yes!” Sara grinned._

The next time Sara awoke she had a grin on her face, remembering the memory she was blessed with. Seeing Ava so sad about Lulu hurt her, so Sara decided to grab Ava’s hand with one hand and take her phone in the other. 

“Babe, wanna see something?” Sara asked with a smile, sitting up on the bed.

”Sure.” Ava responded as she sat up, lacing her fingers with Sara’s. Sara just smiled as she opened her phone, and scrolled all the way to the top of her photo album. 

“This was the first time you ever held Lu.”Sara smiled handing the phone to Ava, before swiping”And this was her first birthday, that’s the day she first said mama, and the day she learned to walk.”   
“Babe, what are you doing?” Ava asked with a small smile. 

“Showing you that Livylou loves you.” Sara smiled proudly, as she swiped to another one.”This was the day she found she was gonna be a big sister, I’ve never seen her eyes light up like that, ever. To this day, her eyes never light up the way they did.” 

_Ava knew the risks of telling their two year old now. She wasn’t going to hide it though, she couldn’t. Ava promised to make it a fun way, a way Lulu couldn’t ever forget it.Ava started with a special breakfast, Sara didn’t even know about Ava’s pregnancy, she knew they were trying, but Ava didn’t tell her either. Sara had the two year old on her hip raising a brow at Ava._

_“Babe what are you doing?” She asked with a smile_

_”Nooooooo you’re supposed to be in bed!”Ava whined_

_“Mm, what are you doing my love?” Sara asked with a grin._

_“Making breakfast for my wife?”_

_“I see that, but why?” Sara asked_

_”Stop asking questions Lance!”_

_”Ava why are you making breakfast?!” Sara asked with a pout_

_“Because I don’t want the love of my life to starve?” Ava chuckled, Sara just rolled her eyes before sitting on the couch with Lulu._

_”Alright Livylou mama’s keeping secrets, let’s watch paw patrol and ignore her.”Ava chuckled at her wife before finishing the breakfast, before adding ice cream next to the pancakes. Ava then got out the can of whipped cream to write very delicately ‘mama of two’ on Sara’s pancake, before writing on Lulu’s pancake’big sis’_

_“Ice cream for breakfast? Ava Lance what has gotten into you?” Sara smirked._

_“And whipped cream!” Ava smiled_

_”And that. WAIT WHAT?!” Sara giggled_

_“Shush and look at it.” Ava grinned, Sara just nodded before walking behind Ava._

_“Babe..” Sara whispered”You’re pregnant?!” She squealed_

_“Well what does it say?” Ava asked, as she watched Sara put Lulu down, to pull Ava into one big hug._

_”Mommy?” Lulu asked with a smile_

_“Sorryy babybug, mommy’s just excited, guess what!” Sara grinned_

_“What?”_

_“You’re gonna be a big sister, mamas having a baby.” Sara grinned._

_“But i’m baby.” Lulu pouted_

_”You’re mommy’s baby, but you’ll have another one, remember when you told me your friend at school has a new sister? You’re gonna have a sister or a brother.” Sara explained, as she watched Lulu’s eyes light up_

_“Uh huh I nember” Lulu giggled._

Ava smiled at the memory before kissing Sara’s head

”Thank you babe, I just I just need to get closer to her, so she feels better.” Ava smiled. 

“That’s the spirit my love!” Sara grinned”Let’s get going and get our kids up.”   
“Okay, let’s do it.” Ava smiled, as she pulled Sara in for a kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mainly Avalance and don’t worry I haven’t forgotten about Zo, next chapter is a chapter all about Zoey!


	7. Mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lance family have a day out, what happens when someone from Ava’s past shows up?

Ava watched Sara in the distance, the sunlight, the way it reflected her hair beautifully. Ava heard a set of giggles and one loud 

“Higher mommy!” Ava knew that request came from her oldest daughter. Olivia really was Sara’s mini in every way.

“Gosh, you’re too high, I can’t even reach you anymore!” Sara protested jokingly. 

“Mommy!” the girl whined 

“Okay, okay I’ll push you.” Sara giggled, as she pushed the four year old higher. 

“Mommy, where’s Zoey?!” The four year old yelled, Sara looked over to where Zoey had been, seeing that the two year old wasn't there. 

“I don’t know babes, come on we’ll go find her, don’t tell mama, she’ll kill me.” Sara laughed 

“Don’t tell mama what?” Ava asked from behind the smaller woman 

“Uh...”Sara muttered. 

“Mommy lost Zoey!” Lulu giggled 

“Olivia Laurel” Sara spoke softly”Excuse me, why are you throwing me under the bus?!” 

“Sorry mommy!” Olivia laughed and nuzzled into Sara. After Ava and Sara talked about what Lulu had told Ava, Sara made sure Lulu had plenty of time with Ava. 

“Babe, keep Lu, I’ll go find Zo, please?” Sara asked with a smile. 

“Got it,” Ava smiled”Livylou you hungry? I got some lunch for us!” The taller mother smiled down at the little girl. Sara smiled over at the two before pecking Ava’s lips. After that kiss, Sara was out of Ava’s view, and Ava and Lulu made their way over to the bench. Ava took out a sandwich, handing it to Lu  
“Here baby, take some napkins,” The taller mother, appreciated these little moments with her girl. The ones where it was just the two of them.

”Mama, I made a new friend!” The four year old piped up excitedly, once she’d finished a bite of the sandwich.

”Did you? Are they still here?” Ava asked with a smile 

“No, but she has two mommies like I do!” Lulu giggled, taking in another bite of the sandwich, Ava could’ve sworn she’s never seen someone eat that much of a sandwich for her age. 

“That’s awesome babygirl!” Ava smiled kissed the top of the four year old head. 

“If I see her again, can I invite her over mama?” Olivia asked, pulling her puppy eyes trick, which really made her look like Sara.

“Ava Sharpe is a mom now?” A voice called out from behind them, causing Ava to jump.

”Uh, yeah,” Ava mumbled, as she stood up to hold Olivia, to face the voice. 

“You look good.” The other woman smiled

”Thank you, you don’t look so bad yourself Val.” 

“Mama, where’s mommy?” Lulu whined

”She’s coming, she went to go find Zo, remember?” Ava cooed, as she held Olivia up on her hip.”You know, Val I never wanted to hurt you.” Ava finally spoke over to the other woman in front of her. 

“But you did, and that doesn’t change.” The other woman retorted

“Val, I apologized, what we had just wasn’t it, I know you thought it was, but I was fated for more than that.” Ava sighed. 

“Mama, mommy’s here!” Lulu grinned as she wiggled out of Ava’s arms to greet Sara. Sara walked over to Ava, holding Zoey. 

“Found her, the little troublemaker was in the bathroom,” Sara spoke before eyeing the woman in front of her”Um, Aves my love, who’s this?” 

“This is my ex,” Ava spoke with a sigh”Val, this is my wife” 

“I know who she is, she’s Oliver’s whore.” Val spoke bitterly 

“Excuse me?” Both Sara and Ava said at the same time

”I said,she’s Oliver’s whore,”

”I am a lot of things, but that is the one thing I will never be. Oliver was my past he and I didn’t even last, Ava is my everything. Something Ollie was never. Ava showed me that even someone like me can be fixed, you’re just mad she left you, but that’s not my fault.” Sara spoke

”Sara, let’s go, please?” Ava whispered 

“Of course my love.” Sara smiled, handing Zoey to Ava, as she picked up Lulu.”Come on Livylou, we can go see Nyssa!” Sara spoke excitedly. 

“Yay! Aunt Nyssa!!” Lulu giggled

* * *

Once they Lance family got home, Ava contacted Nyssa asking her to take the girls out for a while, which Nyssa gladly accepted. 

“Babe, you don’t talk about her, why not?” Sara asked, as she held Ava’s hand. 

“Val? Well there’s no point in it, she’s my past,” Ava whispered 

“Well you’re right, but she didn’t hurt you, did she?” Sara asked with a sigh. Ava just shook her head, as she laid her head down on Sara’s lap. Sara threaded her fingers through Ava’s hair. 

“You know I love you so so much, you’re my best friend and my love all in one.” Ava smiled

”I love you too,” Sara chuckled lightly 

“Babe, Zoey’s birthday is on Sunday, should we take her out on her birthday so we can spend one on one time with our little girl?” Ava asked with a grin 

“I think she’d like that, so we can, I can ask Nyssa to take Lulu for the day, maybe the night too?” Sara asked with a smile. 

“Sounds good to me, can’t wait for Sunday!” Ava chuckled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so messy, I went through a lot this past week, I promise the updates we’ll be more frequent now


	8. Zoey’s birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the day of Zoey’s birthday, Ava and Sara enjoy the day with their girl

“Happy birthday babygirl!” Ava cooed, as she walked over to a smiley Zoey, up on Sara’s lap.”How is my baby three?!” 

“Mama, I turn five tomorrow!” Lulu interjected

”I know Livylou, and tomorrow will be Livylou day!” Ava smiled”Today’s Zobear day,” 

“Okay, I get to see Nyssa right?!” 

“Yes you do babydoll, so go get your toys!” Sara grinned as she watched the four-almost five year old gather her stuff, practically hoping from place to place, before turning her attention back to the smiley girl on her lap. Three years, she’s had Zoey for three years yet, every day she fell more in love with the little girl. Sara loved the way her little girl’s dimples over shone her smile, they way she giggled whenever Sara would tickle her. The way she’d apologize when she got caught. Zoey’s whole personality changed so much in a year, from the full sentences, to the full on speeches. Whenever Sara would put Zoey to bed, she’d hear Zoey talk about how she didn’t want to sleep and how this had happened in a show she watched. God that girl could talk, but Sara loved it, and she knew Ava loved it too. Sara knew Ava loved it, the way Ava looked at Zoey was enough to prove it. Sara knew the second Ava laid eyes on Zoey, that Ava would do anything for that girl. Not that she wouldn’t do so for Lu, because Sara knew she would, but Zoey’s bond with Ava was like the one she had with Lulu. Sara finally stopped bouncing the girl on her lap and ran her fingers through her hair.

”Okay Zozo, where do you wanna go for your special day?!” Sara cooed, kissing the three year old’s head.

”Um, I want to go to the fun park, the one we went to with Nyssa!” 

“The one with the inside waterslides, or the inside park?” Ava asked with a chuckle 

“Waterslides!” Zoey grinned 

“You smile like your mama,” Sara chuckled, kissing the side of the girl’s head. 

“Sara, if we’re taking her there don’t you think Livy will get jealous?” Ava asked looking over at her wife 

“Nah babe, I think she’ll be fine, besides she gets to spend the day with cool aunt Nyssa,” Sara smiled

”Well yeah, but she said-“

”Baby, it’s fine! Nyssa said she’d take Livylou somewhere fun!” Sara smiled, as she placed Zoey on the floor.”Zo, babes go get ready, we’re dropping off Livylou on our way, alright?” Sara asked as she looked over at her little girl once more. 

“Okay mommy!” Zoey said as she skipped over to the stairs. 

“Gosh look at her, she’s so big now,” Ava frowned, sitting down besides Sara. 

“Mm, I know, but hey she’s still your girl, and you know that she’ll always be your girl.” Sara sighed softly,”How’s the babe?” 

“The babe is kicking, but I have a strong feeling this ones another girl.” 

“I think we were just blessed with girls, and besides, we still have four more months until we meet this one, so we never know.” Sara whispered as she kissed Ava’s cheek lightly. 

“Mommy, I need help!” Zoey called from her room, Sara just chuckled, as she stood up before answering the three year old’s request

”I’m coming babygirl,” Sara spoke, as she made her way up the stairs. She made her way into the bright yellow room, before picking up the little girl again.

”Which bathing suit?” Zoey asked 

“Take your pretty mermaid one again,” Sara spoke, as she took the bathing suit for Zoey.”Go put it on, I’ll be going on the slides with you today!” Zoey nodded once she heard Sara, before Sara walked into hers and Ava’s room to grab her own bathing suit. Easily she grabbed the first one she could find, a black bikini, which she quickly changed into before throwing on some shorts and shirt over it. 

* * *

Once the Lance family got ready for their day, they made their way to the car. Sara made her way to the passenger seat, as she glanced over at Ava.

”Babe, we’ve got to drop Livylou off at Nyssa’s place first,” She spoke 

“I know, my love,” Ava chuckled, as she started the car.

”Mommy, what are me and Nyssa gonna do?” Olivia asked 

“I don’t know babygirl, but she said she has a fun early birthday surprise for you!” Sara smiled.

The drive to Nyssa’s was a smooth one, Zoey fell asleep in the back, and Livy just talked and talked. Making both mothers happy that there were no meltdowns, because usually there was a meltdown in the car, and they’d try to avoid it. Once they dropped off Lulu, they said their goodbyes and promised to see her at night, before driving off. Sara looked back at the little girl a smile crossing her lips when saw the girl still asleep. 

“Zoey girl, wake up we’re here.” Sara whispered, as she placed her hand on Zoey’s knee. Zoey jolted up immediately with a grin,

”Yay!” She giggled”Mommy I wanna go on the big slide first!”

”Sara, do you think she’s big enough for that one?” Ava interjected 

“I’ll be with her,” Sara spoke kissing Ava’s head”She’ll be with me the whole time, I promise.” She reassured, getting out of the car to get Zoey.

“Okay.” Ava whispered, as she got out of the car, and meeting Sara right at the door. 

“She’ll have fun today, and if she doesn’t she’ll have cake tonight!” Sara chuckled, Ava just shook her head softly, as they walked over to a chair. Sara stripped off the shirt and pants she was wearing, to reveal the bathing suit, a smirk crossing her lips when she noticed Ava’s reaction 

Ava watched Sara and Zoey almost the whole time, sometimes she’d look down at the book she brought. She heard Zoey’s giggles every few minutes so she knew the girl was enjoying herself. Eventually Sara and Zoey disappeared from Ava’s view so she turned her attention fully to the book in her lap. 

“Hi beloved,” Nyssa spoke behind Sara, Sara turned around almost immediately

”Hi,” She whispered”What are you doing here? I thought you were going out with Livylou for her birthday!” 

“We are, she’s over there, I just wanted to see the birthday girl!” Nyssa laughed 

“She’s right here, a little sleepy though.” Sara laughed softly, as she held Zoey closer to her.”I think we’ll head on home so she can nap, but you’ll be there for cake, won’t you?” The blonde asked 

“We’ll be there, six?” 

“Six is perfect!” Sara smiled, as she walked over to Ava.”Baby you’ll never guess who I ran into!” 

“Was it Livylou and Nyssa?” Ava asked looking up from the book

”Dammit how’d you know?” 

“Your mini cuddled with me while you on the slides, that’s how I know. She told me that she’s excited to meet the babe, so I got happy.” Ava smiled 

“Awh yay, I’m glad, tomorrow we have to spend time with Livylou for her day” Sara spoke as she gathered their stuff.

“We will, and you know that,” Ava said softly, getting in the car. Sara put Zoey in the car, and buckled her in before sitting besides Ava. 

“I know, but I just don’t want her to feel lonely because we spent so much of the day with Zo today.”   
“We’ll figure it out, my love” 

* * *

The car ride back was just as smooth as the way there, Zoey fell asleep, leaving both mothers to talk some more. 

“Babe, I’m telling you Parker would be a cute name for this baby,” Sara insisted 

“Sara, we already agreed that the baby’s name would most likely be Parker!” Ava laughed

”I know I know!” Sara laughed. 

Once they got home, Ava brought Zoey up to her bed to nap, while Sara finished up dinner. Easily Zoey’s birthday dinner was hamburgers as predicted, so Sara went out to buy some burgers and went to pick yo Zoey’s cake. Oh boy the Lance girlies were gonna be all sugared up by tomorrow night.   
Once Nyssa arrived, Sara thanked her yet again for taking Lulu for the day, before leading them out to the yard to eat dinner.

”Was Lu good?” Sara asked as the stepped out in the back

”She was a total angel!” Nyssa smiled. 

“Thats my girl,” Sara whispered, setting a burger down for Lulu and giving one to Nyssa. 

“Beloved, you’re burning the fries!” Nyssa laughed 

“And she’s done it again,” Ava chuckled, causing Sara to groan

”You try making fries while holding a sleepy three year old, it doesn’t go very well” Sara grumbled

”I know my love, here let me take her” Ava laughed, taking Zoey from Sara’s arms.”Hey there birthday girl, dinner’s ready, mommy made you burgers like you wanted!” Ava cooed

”Yay!” Zoey giggled. 

Dinner was Sara’s favorite part, she got to hear all about Lulu’s day while Zoey talked about hers, and how she loved her birthday. Once dinner was over, it was cake time, the time Sara and Ava dreaded the most. 

“Happy birthday babygirl!” Sara smiled, as she watched Zoey blow out the three candles, luckily they’d already opened up presents early in the morning, so once cake was over it was bed time for little miss Zoey. After Cake Nyssa said her goodbyes to the girls, wishing Lulu a happy early birthday before heading out.

Ava agreed to put Zoey to bed, so that Sara could talk to Lulu about her birthday

”Alrighty Livylou, what do you wanna do tomorrow for your day?” Sara asked sitting up on Lulu’s bed.

“Can we go paint?!” Lulu asked with a smile

”I like that idea, maybe after that we can watch a movie, just you, mama and I, how does that sound?” The smaller mother asked

”Yeah I wanna do that!” Lulu giggled as she got in bed

”Good night my almost five year old, you’re so big!”

”Good night mommy!” Lulu smiled, before Sara kissed her head, as she made her way out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Once out of Livys room, Sara made her way to Zoey’s room, to kiss her goodnight.

”Good night my beautiful girl, hope you had a good day.” Sara whispered

”The best day ever! Good night mommy!” Zoey’s smiled hugging Sara tightly.

”I’ll see you in the morning before I drop you off at Papa’s house!” Sara chuckled softly, she was glad her dad had gotten to know her girls, she wished Laurel were here to meet them too, but unlike her dad, she never got her Laurel back. 

After the craziness of the day, all Sara wanted to do was curl up besides Ava and watch a movie with the love of her life. And that she did. She watched a movie with Ava till she fell asleep, causing Ava to smile. 

Gosh Ava loved all three of them, so much. She’d be lost without them, she was blessed with three adorable angels and she never wanted to leave them. All she had to do now was brace herself for Olivia’s birthday. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, next one is Lulu’s birthday celebration, with lots of sweet Ava and Lulu moments!


	9. Lulu‘s birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Lulu’s special day, which means she gets Ava(and Sara) all to herself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones a short one! I have midterms this week which is why it’s short but enjoy!!

Ava smiled when she noticed Lulu cuddled into her, kissing her five year old’s head a few times. 

“Hi mama,” Lulu whispered softly 

“Hi pretty girl, is mommy still sleeping?” Ava asked, although before Lulu could answer she heard a grumble from her right side 

”Nope, I’ve been awake since five,” 

“Five?!” Ava sighed 

“Who do you think woke up when the birthday girl woke up, I did. We talked for a bit, and she said she wants to go see a princess movie after we paint.” Sara spoke tiredly, as she turned around to kiss her wife softly. 

“Go back to sleep my love, please?” Ava whispered, as she pressed a sweet kiss to Sara’s head. 

“Mm, but it’s Lu’s birthday!” Sara protested, a pout crossing her lips.Ava just shook her head, as she picked up Olivia.

”Sara, sleep a little bit more, you went to bed at two in the morning, you’ve been struggling to sleep.” Ava frowned, Sara just grumbled before rolling over,”We’ll wake you when breakfast is ready.”

And Ava did as promised, when she and Lulu finished making the pancakes, they woke up Sara. Sara usually hated being woken up, but the way they did it made her smile. Sara had been asleep for over an hour, considering Ava had to get Zoey up and ready so that she could go to Quinten’s after breakfast, and then she had to make the breakfast. Once it was done, she and Lulu made thete way upstairs and climbed up onto the bed. Ava leaned over to whisper into Lulu’s ear 

“Get her,” The taller mother whispered down to her five year old. And Lulu did. Lulu jumped onto Sara, giving her one huuuuge bearhug. Sara returned the hug, snuggling into her five year old a little while longer. 

“Hi my beautiful girl!” Sara cooed, as she kissed Lulu’s head.”How’s my five year old?!” 

“Hungry,” Lulu giggled, Sara just scoffed at the little girl before nodding, as she got out of bed, still holding onto Lulu. Passing by Ava once she got out of bed, Sara lightly pecked Ava’s lips.

”Alrighty my girl, it’s your day! You’re five!” Sara sniffled, kissing the girl’s head a few times.   
The three made their way downstairs, as Sara put Olivia down on the floor, so that she could say good morning to Zoey.

Breakfast was always easy at the Lance household, today, it was easiest, pancakes and juice for breakfast. 

Sara enjoyed the sounds of Olivia’s laughter at the table, she smiled at the laughter, laughed a bit too

* * *

Getting out of the house was trickier then it was yesterday, yet Sara and Ava managed. Bringing Zoey over to Sara’s dad’s was the easy part, Sara got to see her dad, she hugged him and told him about Zoey’s birthday, before leaving and returning to the car. After that, Sara drove the rest of the family over to a beautiful art studio that she’d found online. Watching Lulu’s face light up when they entered the studio made Sara’s heart stop. The girl practically squeaked of happiness. Both Sara and Ava laughed about that, as they were brought over to a table in the art studio. Sara watched Lulu’s face lit up every time they passed the art work. Sara had always known Olivia liked art, but seeing her act like that, she was in awe about it. Lulu practically gasped out at everything, and poked at Sara saying’Mommy look at that!’ or ‘WOAH! mommy it’s pretty!’ Gosh Sara adored that kid more and more each second. Once seated at their table, Sara thanked the artist, before turning her attention to her two girls. 

“Okay! What do we wanna paint?” Sara asked with a grin. 

“Rainbow!” Olivia shouted out 

“Oli, what about a sign for the new baby?” Ava suggested 

“Can it have a rainbow?” Lulu asked with a frown

”You can make your own rainbow, for now we’ll paint some signs for the baby. P for Parker!” Sara grinned 

“But mommy we don’t know what the baby’s name is yet” Olivia whispered 

“Actually mama and I decided on Parker Ray,” Sara continued on to explain. Olivia nodded at the answer, as she watched Sara sketch out one big P on the canvas in front of her. She watched as Sara took the light blue color and used it to cover the inside of the letter.Sara watched the two, watching how Ava helped Lulu blend in the colors and how she helped her fix the tiny mistakes here and there. While Sara was having fun watching the two girls paint, she took out another canvas that had been supplied to them, to paint across it. The paints clashed in an oddly satisfying way, the dark blue, the purple and the red made the painting seem as if it’d been well thought out, only Sara did that on the spot. She’d let her imagination take over. Setting it aside to dry, she looked over at her five year old with a grin. 

“Mommy look!” Olivia giggled pointed at her painting, as Sara’s eyes looked over to the painting. The light blue was now surrounded by some yellow, and some dots. Sara smiled, as she looked at the painting

”You did good Oli!” Sara encouraged. Ava knew Sara was right, only Ava loved to see how good Sara was with their first born. They didn’t even think they’d be able to have kids, so when they found out they were pregnant with Lulu, they were overjoyed. Already having lost their first baby only a month into the pregnancy, they didn’t want to get their hopes up. Sara went into labor at 33 weeks, petrified that her babygirl wouldn’t see the wonderful world. Yet she survived past the NICU days, survived the infant days, she did it. Olivia Laurel fought for her life, and she won. The memories of those times brought so many emotions to Sara, that she’d hate thinking about it. She was forever grateful that she had not one, but two healthy babygirls, but she didn’t want to ever lose them. Sara bit her lip, trying to suppress the tears that overcame her, as she sniffled. 

“Oh Sara...” Ava frowned, as she turned her attention to her wife, wrapping her arm around Sara’s shoulder, and pulling her close. 

“I-“ Sara started before she let a few tears fall.”Five years ago, we have a beautiful babygirl, and we we scared we’d never get to call her our babygirl, the doctor’s told us, that she might never make it out alive, because she was so tiny, so fragile, that she could die at any moment.” Sara sobbed.”But she’s here, she’s here and she’s five, five.” The sobbing blonde spoke”She did it, we did it. Our babygirl made it this far, and she’s healthy now, look at her.” Sara smiled

”She’s laughing, jumping, dancing, flipping, being a crazy kid.” Ava continued,”Being a totally crazy kid.” She laughed, as they watched their beautiful girl paint her own rainbow. How Sara loved their beautiful, yet crazy little girl so much more each and every day was a blessing. Both of them. Lulu and Zoey turned their worlds upside down, and they wouldn’t have it any other way. Even if the two sisters bickered here and there, they were best of friends, all day every day. Olivia might take after Sara’s looks, but she was the most girly person Sara knew, even more so than Laurel was growing up. That little girl could have over a hundred princess dolls and still want more, she’ll want to dress up, have makeup, get her hair done, but if asked, she’ll go for runs with her mommy, or go ride her bike with her mama. Oh how they loved their miracle baby. Watching Lulu be in her element really made them smile. They didn’t care what her element was, as long as their little princess was happy, that was all that mattered to them. Olivia and Zoey’s happiness would always be a priority to them. Always. 

* * *

After the paint studio, the Lance family went to put the paintings in the car; One ‘P’ painting for Parker’s room, one rainbow painting, and one random Sara painting. Once set in the car, the family drove off to the movies, having discarded which one to see, as Lulu had insisted on seeing Rapunzel, but the two mothers had seen it enough at home, they ended up watching it. Although the movie was good, Sara fell asleep in her chair, so when the movie finished, and Sara felt Ava’s lips against her skin, she smiled. Despite denying the fact that she’d fallen asleep, Ava knew the truth, and Sara knew that. Once the three got back to the car, they went to Sara’s dad’s for dinner, and cake. 

* * *

Dinner was a smooth one, Quinten cooked, and Sara helped, as much as she could.

”Dad, how was she?” Sara asked as the two cooked 

“A total sweetheart,” Quinten smiled, as Sara nodded 

“She gets it from Ava, she gets it all from Ava.” Sara smiled

”You know, I see a lot of Laurel in both of your girls, everything about them reminds me of Laurel, and I’m forever grateful that you gave me two beautiful grandbabies.” Sara’s father smiled again, Sara just chuckled, looking over at Lulu in the living room.

”Yeah, I wish she was here, she’d love them..” Sara whispered 

“She would’ve, but she loving them from where she is!” Quinten chuckled, as he pulled Sara in for a hug. 

After dinner, presents and some cake, Sara fell asleep on the couch as they watched another movie, Ava again smiled at that.

”Has she been sleeping?” Quinten asked his daughter-in-law, Ava just shook her head 

“Barely, she can’t sleep well, and yet she still functions.” Ava laughed.

Wow today had been so emotional for Sara, that she fell asleep twice, during movies!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are ready for some angst between Ava and Sara next chapter :)


End file.
